But That's Not Possible!
by KiraAlice
Summary: 10th Doctor with an OC I made. Sydney has just gotten a new job-although this completely leaves her mind when she walks into her back garden to find a stranger with a blue box standing casually by the flowerbeds. But when her mum is put in danger by the Daleks, this "Doctor" could be her only hope at getting her mother back. (rated T because of light swearing and I'm anxious)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note part 1)**

**Yay OC's! This is Sydney -known as Syd to friends. She is relatively plain, with dark hair she keeps in a ponytail and dark green eyes. She is not what you would call skinny, but not what you would call overweight. She is 19. She only ever wears tshirts and jeans.**

**Please enjoy, and ****_review!_**** I have truly no idea if I want to continue with this, so if you like it, tell me!**

**P.S. Give me a couple paragraphs to get to ball rolling. Bear with me, please.**

**This is the first fanfic I've posted on here, so wish me luck! **

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said to my new manager, the one who just gave me my first job in several months. I jumped up from the uncomfortable plastic chair to give the man a hug.

"Oh, well, you're welcome...I guess..." he said, confused by my enthusiasm.

"I'll be be here eight in the morning tomorrow!" I promised, waving and walking out the door of the office. There was a jump in my step as I walked through the streets of London, thinking about my new job.

I hailed a cab and hopped in, telling the man my address. I tapped my foot on the floor of the cab excitedly until the cab stopped. I stepped out and gave the man fifteen quid. I skipped to the open front door of my mother's house, the one I still lived in, and shouted out, "Mum?"

"Yes! In the kitchen!" I heard my mother's voice call me from the other side of the house.

"Guess what!" I said as I walked into the kitchen. Then I noticed the mess. "Mum! What the hell is this?" I said, shocked. There were baking supplies everywhere.

"I was just experimenting." My mother said in a strange voice.

"Are you going to clean it up?" I groaned.

"Um, no?" she said with an odd smile.

I grunted, "Don't expect me to do it, then." and stalked outside, slamming the door behind me. My good mood had vanished.

Then I noticed the tall blue box on the far side of the yard. A man in a long brown coat with flyaway hair was leaning against the side of it. I noticed he was wearing fairly dirty white converse sneakers and a pinstripe suit that was too small.

"Who...who are you?!"

"Oh, hello!" the man said, with a slight scottish accent. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" I said.

"Just the Doctor." he said, grinning.

"Haven't you got a name?"

"No, I've got a name, I'm just not going to tell you."

"Wha-who do you think-I'm calling the-GET THE HELL OUT OF MY YARD!" I spluttered.

"Ha, that's not going to happen." he said mischieviously, "What's _your_ name?"

"I, uh, I'm Syd. No, you can call me Sydney." I said, deciding that only people who didn't break into my yard could call me Syd. "Could you get out now?" I asked almost politely.

"Now, now. I'm just here to clean up a mess." he said, looking around the flowerbed. "Is your mother well?"

"Oi! Don't get sidetracked! I want you out of my garden!"

"Yes, yes, but is your mother well? I mean, anything strange happening with her?"

"She just emptied my shelves and dumped the contents on the floor, so I'm assuming something's wrong." I said slowly, "Are _you_ going to clean up the mess she's made? 'Cause she certainly isn't."

"No, not that particular mess. But your mother. You say she's made a mess of your kitchen floor? Probably nothing. Although, it could be something. There is a chance it is nothing. But there is a larger chance it is something. Some people just go mad, while others get cloned by aliens who need information that the person has, and I am assuming that is your mother's case."

"Wait, what? Who are you?"

"I've already told you, I'm the Doctor."

"And, so '_Doctor'_," I said," WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BACK GARDEN?!"

"Saving your neck." he said with a smile. He pulled out a small device I didn't recognize and ran towards my back door. He pulled on the knob.

"Locked! Wait, is this a _wooden_ knob? On a _wooden _door?" he exclaimed, whipping a pair of glasses from his coat and pushing them onto his nose, "Who does that? The screwdriver won't work on this! You haven't got a key, have you?" he looked at me. I shook my head, very confused.

"Don't you dare go into my house!" I yelled.

"How about if I swear to not steal _anything_?" he teased. He took the small device and pressed a button. A blue light came from it, and he waved it around the doors edges.

"That's a funny torch you've got." I said, looking at the device, confused by what he was doing.

"It's not a torch," he said with a strange look. "It's my Sonic Screwdriver. And it doesn't work on wood!" he said as he hit the door with his fist. He looked at me as if he had an idea. He smiled.

"Sorry about this! I'll fix it later." he said. I was about to question what he was talking about before he kicked the door down with his foot.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled after him, and ran inside. I stopped when I saw my mother. Or what was left of her.

"Oh, my God! What happened? Mum!" My mother was on the ground, a large hole in her chest, and obviously dead. My eyes started to fill with tears. The Doctor noticed and panicked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. She's fine, though, that wasn't her, don't worry. It was a clone, being controlled by a Dalek. A particularly not-nice one, at that." he said. I sniffed and wiped my nose with my hand.

"What the hell is a Dalek?!" I said, "And what do you mean, that was a clone of my mum? What happened?"

"Well, your mum apparently had information on me that a Dalek wanted - or at least they think she does. She unfortunately looks alot like my friend Donna." he sighed with a slight frown. "So, they imprisoned her, cloned her, and sent the clone here."

"But why _here_?"

"Oh, that's easy one to answer. I don't know. As I said, she looks like my companion, Donna."

"What do mean, she was your companion?"

"She and I traveled together." he said with a grin.

"Traveled where?" I demanded.

"The usual. Mostly time, a little bit of space, and sometimes, even both." his grin grew wider. He knew I would think he was insane

"Sure, mate, whatever you say." I said carefully.

"It's true! See, there is an entire universe out there, and many more just like it. Thousands of other planets and life forms. Everything that has ever happened, or will ever happen, all throughout the whole of space is mine to see, and I brought someone who just so happened to be your mother's doppelganger to see it with me. Course, she doesn't remember a thing of it," he said, getting slightly sidetracked, "If she is reminded of anything, her mind will burn and she'll die. Poor Donna. How did it happen? Long story. No time to explain. Hey! Do you want to come and help me save your mum?" he asked with a grin.

"Uhm, I don't think so," I said, taking a step back from him and keeping my eyes off the clone of my mother. Then I remembered something.

"Doctor, if that was a clone of my mum, why is it like that?" I said, referring to the state of the body at our feet. The Doctor's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, right. I didn't even think of that." he said quietly. At that exact moment, almost as if it had been planned, there was a crash coming from the living room. The Doctor jumped and ran off towards the sound.

I followed, and at the sight of the large robotic-looking thing that had what looked like a toilet plunger and an egg whisk for arms, I fainted. As I blacked out, I heard the thing say in the most annoying voice I had ever heard say, "Doctor," and the sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver at work.

When I came to, I found myself on my couch, with the Doctor sitting at my feet, watching telly. Well, sort of. He was mostly just flipping through channels quickly, and barking out large guffaws at things I didn't hear.

"Doctor?" I said groggily.

He looked over at me, the channel flipping pausing on a car insurance ad. "Hey, you're awake! Thank goodness, you've been out for hours."

"Wha-what the hell happened?"

"No time to explain. We have to go and find your mum."

"Alright. Will it be dangerous?" I said, deciding not to argue.

"Extremely." he responded.

"Damn it."

He grinned. "Problem?"

"Not at all."

"Brilliant! Let's go!" He jumped up and turned off the telly. I stood slowly and rubbed my eyes. He was outside already. He was running to the blue box and taking out a key when I made it out to the yard. He unlocked the box and hopped in. He stuck out his head to look at me, for I hadn't moved from the porch yet.

"Well, come on, then!" He said, gesturing for me to come.

I walked forward him hesitantly.

My jaw dropped as the inside of the box came into view.

**Author's note (part 2)**

**Sooooooo, what did you think? Should I continue? Thank you for actually reading-it means the world to me!**

**Review, lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Yay, another chapter! I know at least a couple people read chapter one; why are there no reviews? Oh, well, I'm giving you another chance. I have no idea if this chapter is any good, I was being kind of lazy and did not make it as long as chapter one. It is short. I get it. Don't hate me.**

**Anyways, please review! Reviews make me happy! (I actually wouldn't know because ****no one will review****.) Please, just do it. For me?**

After I had gotten over the initial shock of realizing that the laws of physics clearly did not apply to this man, I walked farther into the box.

"What the hell is this?" I asked quietly. The Doctor grinned.

"It's the TARDIS!" he exclaimed, "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Time And Rela- what was that last part?"

"Never mind, it won't really matter. You just have to remember TARDIS. What do you think?" he said, bobbing up and down on his heels.

"It, uh, how is this even possible?" I looked to him, walking around what looked like a console in the middle of the room.

"It's best not to question it." He shrugged.

"It's impossibly huge." I gaped, circling the room.

"You haven't seen the half of it."

"You mean there's more?"

"I'm not sure it ever ends, Syd." He grinned. I raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't trust you. Don't call me that."

"You can't stop me." He laughed and jumped up to the console as the TARDIS door squeaked shut. "Where to? All of time and space, what's first?" he asked with a smile.

"What about my mum?" I looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Oh, right, that." His face fell a little, "I guess we can do that first." He ran around the console flipping switches, pressing buttons, and pulling levers. His hand hovered above the last lever. He shot me a smile. "Hold on." He said and pulled it.

It felt as though I was going to be flung away from the console. I held onto the railing around the edges of the platform for dear life, trying to not yell. I watched the Doctor laugh as the TARDIS flew.

We landed with a loud thud as the TARDIS wheezed.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" I noted.

The Doctor smiled. "No, but I like it."

I frowned and shook my head a bit. "Where are we?"

"No idea. I was just tracking a signal, and it looks as though the Daleks have landed here. Let's check it out. Allons-y!"

I raised en eyebrow. "Allons what?" the Doctor laughed a bit.

"It means 'let's go' in French." he clarified.

"You speak French?"

"Of course! I speak everything. You will too, now, I guess. But it's not like you will really notice."

"What do you mean?"

"The TARDIS has a translation system. You've ridden in her now, so it will be working on you."

I decided not to question it. "Allony, or whatever you said." I said, heading to the door.

"Allons-y," I heard him mummer behind me. I stifled a giggle as he came to open the door.

He stuck his head out before he let me see.

"Oh, this is brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"What is, Doctor?" I said, trying to see over his tall head. I could hear loud street noises, but it was as if they were being muffled.

"No, really, that is absolutely _fantastic_!" he said. I could almost hear his goofy smile.

"Doctor! What is it?" I said louder.

"Hm? Oh, yes! Take a look!" he said moving so I could stick my head out as well.

"Oh my God!" I said. We had completely moved from my backyard to a bustling street. It looked exactly how the future might look in a cheesy movie or picture book. People dressed in silver, cars hovering over one another on a crowded runway. Buildings that looked as tall as the sky where hovering slightly above the ground for no apparent reason.

"Where the hell are we?"

The Doctor laughed. "Earth, England, London! The year is 2598!" he yelled over the noise of the street. He pointed to what was obviously supposed to be Big Ben, but it was silver and metal.

"The old one was destroyed in World War six." He laughed, stepping onto the metal pavement.

I hesitated before stepping out of the TARDIS with him, but I forced myself to go, afraid I would loose the Doctor in the crowd. He grabbed hold of my hand and lead me through the crowd.  
"What about the TARDIS?" I asked loudly so he could hear me.

"Don't worry, no one will notice it!" he yelled back.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"That building just over there!" he pointed to one of the shorter buildings, if you could call any of the towers short. It was not as shiny and new as some of the other buildings, but still impressive.

He didn't say another word as we walked to the door. He took out the Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it to the metal knob.

"There is almost no wood in this time period." He said cheerfully, "I don't have to worry about the screwdriver not working."

I smiled as the door swung a little ways open and the Doctor let go of my hand to push it farther.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at me as he took a step inside.

"I guess." I said lamely and followed him in.

**Yet another author's note:**

**Another chapter has drawn to a close. There are only two chapters, but still.**

**I'm desperate. Review please, please, please! I will love you forever. I promise.**

**I am going to self-advertise for a second.**

**I have a tumblr! (What? no, really.) santa-is-secretly-a-timelord . tumblr . com**

**Festive, right? Riiiiight? I really love Christmas. It will change when it is not Christmas (Christmas is the entire month of December, if you were wondering) because I can't handle it not being Christmas. If you put your url in a review, I might follow you! (no promises; I will have to inspect your blog first to make sure it is follow-worthy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**I have at least one follower as of this exact moment; hello and thank you to whoever you are!**

**I hope you like this chapter, I had some fun writing it.**

I was a little surprised to see how grimy and poorly lit it was in such a shiny and new building. It was entirely made of concrete, and it was in desperate need of dusting. Metal boxes lined the walls of the room we stood in. It stunk, too. I pinched my nose dramatically and looked to the Doctor. He chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Come on, you," he smiled. I followed him up a surprisingly creaky set of stairs, made from a material I couldn't name, up to a slightly better lit hallway. I counted three doors on each side of the hallway, and there were most likely more in the unlit area. It was quite creepy, really. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling above us, and nothing else in what looked like a fairly long hallway. I wouldn't be surprised if the light started to flicker. I felt a draft coming from behind us and I shivered.

"Doctor?" I half whispered, not looking at him.

"Hm?" I heard him say, but he wasn't next to me anymore. I turned my head and saw he was inspecting the metal frame of the closest door. His glasses were back on and his screwdriver was in his hand.

"What the _hell_ is this place?"

"Oh, um, I don't know." He looked at me again and scratched the back of his head with the screwdriver.  
"You never seem to know the important stuff, do you?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. He smiled before turning back to the door frame without answering. I sighed and let my arms hang by my sides again.

"You never explained, what exactly is that thing?" I asked after several minutes of listening to the screwdriver. The Doctor sighed and stood up straight to turn to me. He held up the screwdriver.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." He said.

"Yeah, I got that bit," I rolled my eyes, "What does it do?" I noticed my arms had subconsciously crossed across my chest again.

"It sonics," He smiled, "What else do you need to know?"

"What does it mean for something to 'sonic'?" I said shaking my head.

"Well, in my case, the main thing it does is lock and unlock things," he shrugged, "but it does other things, too," he turned back to the door.

I decided not to push it any further.

"Are the Daleks actually here?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so. Whether or not they still have your mother, I have no idea,"

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"Being impressive," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean, then?" I said, rolling my eyes again.

"It means you should be impressed," he said. He felt the wall around the frame carefully, then knocked on a particular spot near the top. Nothing happened for a second, and I was about to make a snarky comment, when the entire wall came down to reveal the room behind it. It turned out all I saw of the hallway was pretty much most of it, and all the doors lead to the same room.

This particular room made me want to faint again. There were at least four of the robot-looking things, which I now guess are called Daleks, like from my house. They all turned when the wall came down, but not instantly. Like they were expecting us.

The room looked, for lack of a better word, very sciency. Like the inside of a high tech alien space ship, that wasn't the Doctor's, of course. A blue light was emitting from everywhere, and it reminded me very much of a movie I had seen recently, but at the moment I couldn't remember, and didn't really care, what the name of it was. My mother was on what looked like a table that you would see in a doctor's office. The ones that are cold and metal. She was strapped down and her mouth was covered. She looked as though she hadn't been hurt, but she started to scream when she saw me.

I tried to get over to her, but the Doctor held out his arm and wouldn't let me past.

"Stay calm," he whispered as one of the Daleks came closer, "Don't say a word, and stay where you are. I don't want you interfering, do you hear me?"

I swallowed and nodded. I was too scared to say anything, anyways. The Doctor walked away, meeting the Dalek half way.

"So, you've got my friend's mother," I blinked slightly, confused a little, when he used the word friend, but I stayed silent, "maybe you could just give her back, and we can all go away unscathed."

"Give us the information we need, and we will let the human go," it said. I actually flinched a little at the sound of its annoying voice.

"Well, that really does fall into the category of, 'depends on what you want to know'," the Doctor said gleefully starting to walk around as if this was all completely casual, "I love what you've done with the place, by the way. It used to be so _boring_. Now you've really upped it. It looks very modern now, I like it." The Dalek looked to the others, and if it could, I'm sure it would have shrugged.

"The human will be exterminated," one of the other Daleks said.

"Oh, do we really have to go this far? Again?" the Doctor sounded mockingly exasperated, "Just tell me what you want to know, already, will you?"

"We need your assistance." Yet another one of the Daleks said in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

The Doctor snorted. "Well that's just not going to happen."

"Then we will exterminate the human!"

"Why would you need my help?" the Doctor asked. I looked to my mother, her eyes darting from the Daleks to the Doctor to me. She was starting to whimper. The Doctor noticed.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," he said, walking over closer to my mother as if the Daleks weren't there, "I'll have this sorted out." He looked back to Daleks, "Well?" he demanded.

"We need your assistance," they repeated.

"You need my assistance with _what_?"

"We must get back to Skaro." One of them said after a moment of silence.

"Why would you need my help with that?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Our transportation has been damaged."

"You seemed to get here with no trouble."

"We can only travel along Earth's history. Help us get back to Skaro, or your companion will be exterminated!"

The Doctor looked to my mum. "What, her? She's not my companion, oh no." he shook his head as if the thought disgusted him.

"Then who is she?" they demanded.

"Someone who looks a hell a lot like an old companion of mine," he looked at my mother, shaking his head still, "but she is definitely not someone I have ever met."

The Daleks looked from the Doctor to my mother. I stifled a giggle, which felt completely out place given the situation, but the Daleks actually looked as though their plan was fall apart before their eyes. The Doctor looked to me and winked and gave me a thumbs up.

**Authors note (again):**

**Sorry to end it here, but I was a little tired and not feeling very creative when I was writing this.**

**See you all next chapter! I love you all for even just reading my story, even if you aren't enjoying it as much as I'm hoping you do.**

**Again, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It think you have caught on that bold is my author's note, so I'm not going to bother saying it anymore.**

**Another chapter! Be prepared for things you probably saw coming.**

I almost did a thumbs up in return, but I mentally decided this was probably not the right time to do something like that. The Doctor looked back to the Daleks with a smile.

"Explain!" one of them shouted.

"Well, there isn't much to explain," the Doctor said, "Maybe you should just let her be."

The Daleks moved closer to me, now.

"Then this human will be exterminated." My eyes widened and I tried to take a step back, but it was like I was paralyzed.

The Doctor's smile disappeared. "What? No! She hasn't done anything!"

"This human is your companion," they said. I panicked.

"No, I'm not! I barely know him! He won't even tell me his name!" I said frantically, "I swear, I don't even like him!"

"Oh, thanks!" he said loudly, but with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Okay, maybe that's not true, but I'm not his 'companion' or anything!"

A Dalek got closer. It put up the 'arm' that looked like an egg whisk and pointed it straight at me.

The next thing I knew, the Doctor was standing in front of me, shielding me from the Dalek, with his arms up. "If I help you, will you leave these people alone?"

The Daleks looked to each other, then back to the Doctor. "Yes," they said in unison. The Doctor relaxed a bit. "Okay, where is your ship damaged," he said in a strict sounding voice, taking out his screwdriver from his coat. I looked at it.

"How is locking and unlocking things going to help you in this situation?" I questioned quietly.

"Did I not say that it had other capabilities, too?" he hissed back at me. I didn't say anything. Apparently this man could be quite menacing if he choice to be.

The Daleks rolled to a corner in the room, to what looked like a control panel.

"Here," one of them stated. The Doctor hesitated before walking over. "Untie your mum," he whispered as he walked away. I gaped a little at the request, confused, but walked to my mum anyway.

"Hi, Mum," I mumbled. She squeaked a little, for her mouth was still covered. I undid the binding on her mouth slowly with one hand, the other hand holding a finger to my lips. She nodded gratefully and helped me untie her legs once her arms were free. I helped her off the table, then looked over to the Doctor. He was chatting away happily to the Daleks, waving his screwdriver around. I caught a little bit of what he was saying.

"…state of this control panel! This button won't push, see? And that's one of the most important buttons, if you ask me. You can't fly a ship without this button. And this lever over here! It'll move, but it's not doing anything. What are these flashy light things? These ones here, all over the panel. I'm not saying I don't like them, they just seem a little useless. What is this supposed to do? Oh, that's what it's supposed to do…" I stopped listening. It seemed the Doctor was just rambling on. I cleared my throat a bit, hoping the Daleks wouldn't notice, but the Doctor would. The Doctor looked in my direction, and saw my mother was standing, untied. He flashed a smile, then looked back to the Daleks.

"You know what? I left something that could help in the TARDIS. It'll fix this whole thing right up."

"What is it?" a Dalek asked, clearly not easily fooled.

"What is it? Just a machine that goes ding. But it can help, I swear," he smiled convincingly. The Daleks looked at each other. They told the Doctor that my mother and I would stay here, and he could bring the TARDIS.

"Okay, I won't be but five seconds," he said, and ran off. My mother and I avoided eye contact with the Daleks, who seemed like they were ready to exterminate us at any second.

I counted. It took the Doctor exactly eleven seconds to get back. The TARDIS wheezed into existence in the room. My mother and I gazed in awe, having never seen the TARDIS land. The Doctor hoped out.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was horrid," he smiled a goofy smile at me, "Why don't you and your mother wait in the TARDIS, Syd?" I nodded, and lead my mother in.

She gaped at the inside. "How – how is this possible?" she whispered. I giggled.

"I have no idea," I said. The Doctor had closed the doors behind us, so I jumped a little when they swung open again. I heard the Daleks screaming, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Do not let the Doctor escape! Exterminate!" The Doctor was laughing as he ran to the controls and started the TARDIS.

"Daleks think they're _all that_ but they are all such idiots!" he laughed as the TARDIS took flight.

**This chapter is A LOT shorter than my other chapters. They usually have about 1000+ words, but I thought this one had enough actual content to make up for that.**

**I thought what I did here was pretty obvious, but I couldn't resist. What did you think? I like it. I hope you like it.**

**Review!**


End file.
